Apocalypse
by summerlover42
Summary: Ever had a nightmare, that felt so real but people told you it isn't. What if the nightmare became real. What if your loved ones were gone. What if you fell in love with your life long enemy. Well that's exactly what is happening to me now. Rated M for character deaths, cursing, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this is the official 1**__**st**__** chapter for Apocalypse. I hope you enjoy. Also, there will be some character deaths in this chapter, so if you don't like that then don't read it. So now that that's out of the way, let's get started. Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girl nor do I own the Rowdyruff Boys. I just own the plot/storyline and some OC's. **_

Bubbles P.O.V

_Run! That's all I have to do to get away. I run through the woods, blinded by the darkness. Moaning and groaning plus my panting are all I could hear. I run into a cave hoping they won't find me. I try to control my breathing and listen for footsteps. Nothing but chirps and howls. I think they're gone. I then feel breathing on my neck. My heart starts beating faster and I slowly turn my head. I'm face to face with a bloody and flesh eating zombie."AHHHHHHHHHH." Bubbles, Bubbles, I start to hear. _

"BUBBLES!"

I open my eyes wide and see that my sister blossom was in front of me looking worried. "Did you have THAT dream again bubs?" I nodded slowly. She then hugs me " Aww it's okay bubbles, there's nothing to be scared of, zombies aren't real" I sigh " I guess you're right, but it just felt so real" She laughs a bit, "It's just a dream, now c'mon, we gotta get ready for school." I groan a bit. "Let's go lazy butt" she says and I laugh a bit. While she goes to get ready, I go to my bathroom, brush my teeth and wash my face. I then go outside and pick an outfit. I picked short shorts, white skin tight shirt, and a red and black plaid button up that I tie around my waist. I then go to my vanity turn on my curling iron. I brush my hair, and then curl my hair. After that, I put some mascara, eyeliner, and lips gloss. Also, I put perfume and lotion because my knees are ashy. I grab my bag and head downstairs where I see blossom packing her lunch and buttercup eating some cereal. Blossom is wearing a pink sundress that stops at her knees, and a jean jacket over it with her flawless hair in a high ponytail. She has mascara, white eyeliner and lip gloss on with pink flats. Buttercup is wearing ripped black jeans and a white shirt with a green and black sleeveless hoodie and black converses. Her hair is in a high ponytail and she has black mascara, black liquid liner, and black eyeliner. "Morning girls" I say and grab an apple. "Hey bubsy" Bc says. "I heard that you had another nightmare again, was it the same one as last time" I nod shyly. "It's not real, don't worry." Bloss and Bc say at the same time. I wish I could believe them. After a while we left, Bc driving, bloss in the front and me in the back. We get there about 5 minutes later and see nobody outside, hmm they must be inside already, which is kind of weird. We walk inside and see that the hallways are empty too. I then smell something too familiar. "Hey blossom, where is everybody?" " I don't know bubbles, let's split up and search for clues."I froze, "But I don't want to" before I could finish my sentence I was left alone " split up?" Ugh, who the hell splits up when something scary/creepy happens. I walk slowly down the hallway and into my 1st period. I gasp at what I see. There are books and papers scattered everywhere, the desks are moved around and blood is splattered on the floor. I turn around and on the chalk board it says 'S.O." and then another s but it got messed up, like the person who was writing it was pushed. I then hear some shuffling coming from the other side of the room. I turn around and see that it was coming from the closet. I would check but I've seen scary movies and I don't want to be that dumb blonde who went to investigate the crime scene. I hear more shuffling and grab a the closest thing I could get. An apple? I threw it away and grabbed a metric stick. I slowly walk to the closet, put my heads on the door knob, close my eyes, and turn it. I open it and open my eyes to see my teacher. OH MY GOD! I scream, and in a minute, Bc is beside me. "What?" She says but then turns around to see her with a chunk of her flesh on her neck gone and blood everywhere. We then hear blossom scream and rush over to her as quickly as possible. I then scream again to see blossom being eaten by a zombie. I try to go help her but buttercup holds me back. "BLOSSOM!" I scream with tears streaming down my face. Bc carries me outside the school and I cry into her shirt. She has tears in her eyes and hugs me. I then take a good look around. I see that there are cars crashed into poles, blood everywhere and zombies coming towards us. Oh…My…God.

_**Did you like it. Review and tell me. Also, sorry to those blossom fans out there, I don't hate blossom but I don't really picture her as the type that would kill anyone who hurts bubbles like Bc does. I'm not saying that she isn't a good sister though because she is. Anyway, I really hoped you liked this story. Butch and Brick will be in the next chapter though. And things will get more excited. Lots of romance and tragedies, but it's pretty good and it gets better. So thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Summerlover42 here. So, in this chapter there won't be character deaths but there will be zombie deaths. So enjoy and don't forget to R&R. Btw, the girls are 17 and the boys are 18.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls or the Rowdyruff boys. I just own the plot/storyline and some of the OCs. **_

Buttercup's P.O.V

"B-Bc, W-hat do we do?" a frightened Bubbles says while holding my arm. "We run!" I take her hand and we start running. We run and make a turn to a dead end. Shit. I turn around to see the zombies getting closer and closer. I hold bubbles real close to me. All of a sudden, I hear motorcycles. Then a red one flies above bubbles and I. As he is coming down, he drives through the zombies, the wheels killing them. Then another motorcycle comes, black. He has a bat in his hand and starts swinging at the zombies while driving. Soon, all the zombies that were in front of us were gone. "Woah" Bubbles says. The guys on the motorcycles get off and take their helmets off. Wait a minute. Brick and Butch!? But where's Boomer. "What are you guys doing here" I say. "Well is that how you're gonna treat us babe? After what we just did for you?" Brick says. I blush a bit. "How about a thank you?" Butch says. "Thanks" I mumble but bubbles just stared at the ground. She must still be thinking about blossom. They start walking away. But then they turn around. "Well, are you coming?" Butch says. I grab bubbles hand and walk towards them. I got to protect bubbles, because she's all I have left.

Bubbles' P.O.V

I just can't believe Blossom died. Who's going to tell me what is right or wrong? Who's going to tell me not to eat ice cream for breakfast? Who's going to be there for me when I get nightmares? "Hey bubs you okay?" Bc says snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah" "Hey, we're going to get through this together, okay?" I nodded. "Ok, so we're going to head back to the hide out. There, we'll get you some clothes, food, and water." Butch says. "Yep, so c'mon butterbabe, you're riding with me." Brick says. She scuffs and was about to object when he had already dragged her to his motorcycle. "And I guess Bubbles is with me." Butch says and I walk over to him. He helps me get on and then gets on. "Hold on tight" He says and I wrap my arms tightly around his waist, blushing a bit. We get there like 10 minutes later. There hideout is a grocery store. We get off the motorcycles and walk in. It was so dark. I was holding someone's hand thinking that it was Bc's hand but when the lights were turned on, I see that it's Butch's hand. I let go blushing a bit. I turn to Bc, seeing her hugging brick. But when she saw him she pushed him off. I guess she taught that it was me. "Ok, here are your clothes, go change." Brick says giving us our clothes. I change into a skin tight dark blue muscle shirt, skinny jeans, and knee high brown boots. I put my blonde shoulder length hair in a high ponytail leaving some strands out. I also put on black fingerless gloves. Bc is wearing a Black t-shirt, with short shorts, and converses. She has her black mid back length hair in a messy bun and black fingerless gloves. We walk out to see butch and brick staring at us. "Hello, Earth to idiots" Bc says. They shake their heads and walk out. Hmm, what was that all about? Oh well. We walked over to them and sat down. All of us quiet when we hear a scream.

_**And that's it for this chapter. So what'd you think. Who was screaming. And will they go help that person. Find out on the next chapter in the Apocalypse. Also, I will try to make the next chapter long.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi people, I'm back. Ok, so, this note is for Hi ppg I'm kit kat. First of all, I want to say thank you. And second, I did mixed couples because personally, I'm a big fan of butchubbles. Think of it like magnets. A positive and a negative attract. But a positive and a positive and a negative and a negative repeal. So opposites attract and Bubbles and Butch are complete opposites. If you want, I'm making a new story with original pairings and you can read that. Now that that is out of the way, let's get started. **_

Bubbles P.O.V

"Did you guys hear that?" Bc asks. "It's probably some little girl being killed" Brick answers. "OMG, we have to go save her!" I scream. "No, nobody leaves the safe house." Butch says. "But she needs our help!" I yell. "God damn bubbles I said NO!" He yells back. "I'm going to save her weather you guys like it or not!" "Fine, get yourself killed, see if I care" Butch says. That actually hurt a bit for some reason but I push it aside. "Fine!" I say. "Bubbles, NO I'm not going to lose you like I lost blossom" Bc says. "I'm sorry Bc" I grab a bat and head out. I hear the scream again and run towards it. I see a little girl around the age of 8 being surrounded by zombies. She has blonde hair and hazel green eyes and her pink dress is ripped in some place with a little blood here and there. I jump in front of her and start swigging. I'm actually pretty good at this. "Who are you?" The little girl asks. "I'm the girl who's gonna save you." I answer. I grab her and run as fast as I can. But then I trip and twist my ankle. The zombies are getting closer. I feel a hand pull me up. I look up to see that it's Butch. He carries me bridal style while he lets the girl jump on his back and he starts booking it. We get back to the safe house and Butch puts me on the couch and sets the girl next to me. "Bubbles! What happened?" Bc asks as she sees me in pain. "I tripped" Butch comes back with a first aid kit and wraps the white tape around my ankle. I mumble a thanks and he nods and leaves. "So where are we sleeping?" I ask. "Well Butch and I have our own rooms." Brick says. "Bc can sleep with me though" He continues while smirking. "No way" She says. But he drags her to his room in the back. Butch comes back in with some ice for my head. "Why the kindness?" I ask. "What'd mean?" He says. "First you help me out with the girl and now you're healing my wounds?" I smirk. He chuckles. "Do you want me to stop?" He says. "No, no" I then turn to the girl. "So what's your name?" I ask. "Suzy" She says shyly. "That's a pretty name for a pretty girl" Butch says. I gotta admit, I am a little shocked by what he just said but it was sweet. She giggles and says thank you. "What about you guys?" She asks. "Well my name is Bubbles and this knuckle-head right here is Butch." I reply "Oh they both start with the letter B." She says. "Yep." "Hey Suzy, where's your mommy and daddy" Butch asks and she starts to cry. I smack his arm. "They went to sleep and never woke up. I tried to wake them up but they didn't." She says with tears streaming down her face. "Aww come here" I say and hug her. "I lost my sister today to so I know how you feel" "I'm sorry" She says. I smile and hug her tighter. "Will you and butch be my new mommy and daddy?"

Butch P.O.V

I smile as I see Bubbles and Suzy hug. I don't know why but I feel happy when they're happy. "Will you and butch be my new mommy and daddy?" I chuckle a bit. "Oh, but Butch and I aren't really together." Bubbles says. "Oh, ok" And she frowns about. Damn, now I'm sad. What the hell is going on with me today? "C'mon let's go to bed." I say. "Can I sleep with you Butch?" Suzy says. "Sure kid, let's go" I say and Bc runs downstairs blushing furiously. "You have an asshole brother." She says and I laugh. "Hey language, there's a child here." I say and she just glares at me. I walk to my room with Suzy on my back and go to bed. New day tomorrow. Let's hope we survive.

_**And that's it. Hope you like it. Make sure to R&R. Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
